I'll Get You Back(Varil x Pratty Lemon Oneshot)
by Kage Marionnette
Summary: It seemed like only yesterday that they were just rivals, then the next day they were a married couple. They still kept teasing each other about who the stronger craftknight is, but Varil thought of an idea to tease his wife.


BEWARE: I think you'll know what it's going to be about according to what's written in the parentheses. So, think about it before reading.

Things happened so fast. It seemed like it was only yesterday that we were rivals, then the next day we got engaged. I admit that I liked Varil. That stubborn guy could show his cute side once in a while. Plus, he's handsome and the son of the Gold Guild. It was that one time when we went on a trip out of Wystern. We were on a boat, watching the horizon. All of a sudden, he knelt in front of me, pulled out a ring and proposed to me. Of course, I said "Yes."

It wasn't long until the day we got married. Everyone came to watch. Mom was shedding tears of joy. Sanary and Razzy were also happy for us. Kutty, who was my guardian Beast, celebrated by punching the air. Libody, Varil's dad, was yelling, "Congratulations, my son! You finally have a cute wife, although she's Bron's apprentice." Then, Master Bron picks a fight with him. All of the craftlords were there, too. As I was about to leave with my husband, I threw the bouquet, and Mom caught it. She and Master Bron looked at each other. Oh well, I guess there would be nothing I could do if Master Bron married her.

As a married couple, Varil and I would help each other at work even when it comes to crafting weapons, although he had his pride as a craftknight. He usually didn't want me to help him when he would make weapons.

"Varil, are you sure you don't want any help?" I asked.

"I can do this. You don't have to worry about me, Craftlord of Iron."

I started teasing him, "I defeated you two times if I remember."

He was done making his new weapon. Then, he stood up and looked at me. "Listen, Pratty, you may have defeated me in a battle between craftknights, but I can get you back, one way or another."

"For example?" I provoked him. He came closer to me, and I found myself backing against the wall. He blew a puff of air in my ear, giving me chills. He looked at me with a sly grin and said, "Trust me. You can't get away."

...

Kutty was already asleep in the other room. I was wearing my pajamas, lying down on the bed, waiting for my husband to come out of the shower. Finally, the wait was over. Unexpectedly, he lied down beside me half-naked. I blushed, seeing that he had a nice slender body with fine abs. I looked away and said, "You'll get a cold if you don't put some clothes on."

"No, I won't. You know why?" He pinned me down and whispered in my ear, "Because I'm going to heat things up."

"Don't tell me..."

He licked my ear, making me moan. "Varil, what are you doing?"

Our lips locked together. He pulled me in deeper until I couldn't resist anymore. His tongue enter my mouth. The sensation was melting me. I was moaning in pleasure. He pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva. Then, he unbuttoned my top and started licking my neck down to my collarbone. While my guard was down, he unbuttoned it all the way.

"Pratty, you're not wearing a bra."

"I don't wear one when I'm in bed."

"At least you're not giving me a hard time." He cupped my breasts and squeezed them.

"Ah...Varil, be gentle."

"Your boobs are soft." He squeezed a little harder, making me moan louder. Then, he licked my nipples. I felt something coming out of my entrance. He moved his hand towards my hip and stripped everything else.

"Varil, no...I'm wet."

"That's a good thing." He inserted a digit in my entrance, then another, putting it in and out. I was sweating so hard. He pulled them out.

"Pratty, my fingers are sticky."

"It's your fault!"

He leaned down and inserted his tongue inside. He was starting to arouse me. I could feel his tongue swirling in it.

"Varil! I'm cumming!" I couldn't help it. Something wet came out. He pulled away and wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb. "You taste good."

I rolled over, catching my breath. Then, he raised my lower body.

"Varil!"

"What?"

"Stop teasing me! If you want to do it, just get on with it."

He grinned in a seductive way and positioned himself. "You asked for it." His thing went inside me. It hurt a bit since I was a virgin, but it became more pleasing while we were doing it. He picked up the pace.

"Ah...Ah...Ah...Varil..."

"Had enough?"

"No...Don't stop..."

He gave me all he had until I exploded.

...

A week passed. I was working in my workshop in the Silver Guild. Kutty was helping me make my new weapon. Finally, it was finished. I was so proud of my masterpiece. Then, I suddenly fainted.

I found myself in Mom's house when I woke up. She was the first person I saw. "Pratty, are you alright?"

"Yeah...what happened?"

"Bron said he found you passed out in your workshop."

I felt nauseous, so I went to the bathroom and let it out. When I came out of the bathroom, the front door opened and Varil came in. "Ms. Amariss, is Pratty alright?"

"She's here, Dearie."

Varil started scolding me, "You've been working yourself too hard. You should take it easy for a while."

"It's your fault! You did this to me!"

Mom was shocked, "You mean that you two...Since when did this happen?"

Varil spilled the beans, "Since last week. Sorry we didn't tell you, Ms. Amariss."

She was still in shock. "So, my daughter is pregnant?...You mean I'm about to have a grandchild?!"

Surprisingly, she seemed happy about it. "Varil, take care of her, okay? And Pratty, be a good mom to your baby, and take it easy for a while."  
"Oh, Mom..."

~END~

OH...MY...F*CK! I used to read lemons a lot. I'm just starting to get used to the boyxgirl lemons. Varil x Pratty is one of my favorite pairings in Summon Night Swordcraft Story, although I don't complain about the other ships. I'll be writing more oneshots, guys. Perhaps something less intimate.


End file.
